A Childhood Promise
by Snowydia
Summary: Gaara and Hinata were childhood friends who promised to marry each other when they were of age.Yet, Gaara had to leave for his studies, and when he returned finally, everything had changed.
1. Chapter 1

A Childhood Promise

Prologue

" I am leaving tomorrow … For studies in the United States for 4 years… " Gaara murmured quietly.

Hinata's eyes brimmed with tears at Gaara's words.

"You will come back, won't you? I will wait for you." Hinata childishly replied.

Hinata and Gaara exchanged pinkies with each other, and Gaara brushed his lips against Hinata's forehead lightly. Gaara knew in his heart, that the sweet powder scent of Hinata would forever be etched in his mind, and he promised himself that he would return to claim her as his bride. They were childhood friends from three years old for five years now, and Hinata had followed Gaara almost everywhere he went. A child of few words, Hinata was his best friend, and only friend. Unknowingly, Hinata had entered his life, and he had become accustomed to hearing her voice everyday. At the thought that he was leaving, he clutched Hinata even more tightly, committing her scent and the image of her into his mind. For some unknown reason, he felt a sense of dread of leaving Hinata, as if subconsciously, he could predict that things would never go as smoothly as he thought.

_He never wanted to let go_

_He never wanted to leave_.

Gaara plucked one strand of grass and folded it into a grass ring, tenderly putting it on Hinata's finger. Staring at the make-shift ring which seemed like it was falling apart, Hinata smiled. To her, it was the most perfect ring she could ever receive.

" I am your bride." she smiled, with no doubt in her eyes. She knew that he would return. She never guessed that waiting could be arduous, and that things were never as simple as they thought as children. The expectations of the world, and problems that they might encounter, did not seem like issues that would threaten their relationship. As eight-year olds, it seemed that time and distance would not separate them, and they were willing to wait. Because they childishly thought that love could sustain them. Grasping the piece of paper that had Gaara's phone number and address on it, they promised to call each other every day.

_She trusted him_.

Seven years passed in a blink of an eye, without even a single phone call from Gaara. Hinata tried without avail to contact Gaara, as the calls were always picked up by Gaara's father, who claimed that Gaara was too busy to attend to her. Hinata tried calling many times, but as time passed, she was afraid to risk the displeasure of his father. Still, Hinata held the hope that Gaara would return.

Seven years later, Hinata waited at their agreed meeting place, certain that he would arrive. But he didn't appear, not even when Hinata waited for days for Gaara, staying at their waiting place even when torrents of rain battered her slender frame, afraid of losing any chance to meet him. She would forgive him for coming late, as long as he returned to her side. Even then, Hinata prayed that his flight was delayed and he would appear in front of her within a few days. Or she thought, that maybe he would send her a letter informing her of his arrival. He didn't, and her hopes were dashed. In place was a deep sorrow at Gaara's betrayal, and the broken promise.

_She hated him_.

She went about her daily activities normally, yet her heart was hollow, and she vowed never to love again. There was a thin line between hatred and love, but Gaara and HInata's relationship seemed to have crossed that line and entered a regime of no-return. From then on, Hinata became a passive girl who barricaded herself from others and buried herself into studies. Few knew her deeply, while those closer to her did not dare to broach the topic of Gaara to her. Time passed swiftly, and Hinata grew into a pretty girl, though shy in nature .She had no lack of admirers, yet she always hesitated to accept them, making the excuse that they were not suited either in character, or in looks to her. It was always "He is too ugly" or "He is too stupid". At least, this was what she believed.

_She never knew that she still loved him. Till that particular day._

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey Hinata, have you seen the new guy who just transferred to our school? He is just so good-looking! I think he has just returned from America or something" Hinata's friend Sakura gushed.

Hinata just smiled and continued to complete her homework.

Sakura stared at Hinata, and simply sighed.

"Oh please, Hinata, aren't you the least bit interested in knowing this new guy? Come on, he might just be the one for you!" Sakura continued.

Just then, the so-called new guy who was being discussed about stepped into the classroom, and caused a big commotion, and also the flurrying of hearts. He had an oval face, with striking red hair and a tattoo of the Chinese word "Love" on his forehead. He could not be considered very good-looking, but there was a strange quality to him, with a combination of mysterious and carefree spirit around him that attracted people's attention to him, to want to know him better.

Hinata still had her head bent down, conscientiously studying her notes for the upcoming lesson. Sakura, having nobody to talk to, started to make conversation with Gaara, who had just taken a seat opposite hers.

" Hello! I am 's your name? I heard you just returned from America a few days back?"

He barely turned his head to glance at Sakura.

"You will probably know my name later on. And I see no reason why you should ask me a question that you already know the answer to." He replied coldly.

Sakura felt like a cold towel had been thrown in her face.

' So what if he is attractive. Such arrogance! Bah! '

As the new-guy turned his head in Hinata's direction however, a strange glint flashed in his eyes, and Sakura wondered why.

The commotion finally eased when Kakashi Sensei entered the classroom. Kakashi Sensei placed down his porn( hahaz!) books and requested the new-guy to introduce himself.

" Hi I am Gaara." He said plainly.

At the sound of this name, Hinata dropped the book that she was reading, and uncontrollably, tears started to brim at her eyes. She could scarcely believe her ears, as she lifted her eyes to the new-guy that was standing at the front of the classroom. As Gaara's and Hinata's eyes met, and Gaara returned Hinata's stare calmly, Hinata's heartbeat slowly returned to its normal pace. While her childhood friend Gaara had sheer black hair and a pear-shaped face, this new-guy's appearance did not look remotely like her childhood friend.

" It's just a coincidence. He will never return." Hinata muttered to herself. Yet, she didn't understand why her heart felt a bit heavy, and a sense of disappointment hung in the air.

Throughout the lesson, while Hinata pretended to concentrate on her work, she could not help stealing glances at Gaara, wondering if it was possible that Gaara's appearance had changed that drastically over the years

" Maybe that really is Gaara, and maybe he has returned for me…" Hinata she knew that she should hold a grudge against Gaara, at the thought that maybe he had returned to her side, she could not suppressed a feeling of longing for him.

Hinata tentatively stepped towards Gaara's direction after lesson had ended.

" Gaara, do you remember a childhood friend named Hinata?"

Gaara barely glanced towards her, and replied indifferently,

" I don't have any childhood friends."

At that sharp words, Hinata nodded and left the classroom. She thought herself to be very stupid, to even think that Gaara had honored their promise. He was a creep, and she prayed that she would forget about him as soon as possible.

Soon all the students filed out of the classroom, and Gaara was left alone. He sat on his chair, motionless, with tears rolling in his eyes. He had broken his promise to marry her. But he was back. And he would protect her silently always, just like a guardian angel.

Soon, the name of Gaara spread throughout the school. Not simply because of his dare-devil looks, but also for his notorious acts, of fighting with gangs and being disrespectful towards teachers. In short, Gaara was a 'bad boy' in the eyes of society. He didn't seem to care what others thought of him and he did what he like and thought was right. Nobody knew much about Gaara, as Gaara was unresponsive to people's questions, and it seemed that, he enjoyed being alone always.

Unknown to others though, Gaara committed these acts only as a form of protecting himself from others, as he felt that he had no need of others' concern. In fact, he did know how to differentiate between right and wrong, and he fought only to exact revenge to those who were being bullied. Also, the so-called disrespect towards teachers was only as he was unresponsive to them as well. He didn't felt the need to explain his innocence to others, and Gaara was happy to be isolated from society.

Gaara cared only about one person,and that was Hinata. He walked Hinata home everyday, without being noticed by her. He threatened those bullies who wanted to bully Hinata due to her shyness and timidity. He promised to himself, to protect her always from harm. That was the only reason, why Hinata could survive smoothly in a school where the weak was being bullied and the strong prevails.

_**It was alright that she didn't knew, nor understand.**_

_**It was alright if she hated him.**_

_**As long as she was safe and sound, he was contented.**_

Gaara thought that he and Hinata would never communicate with each other, as they were world's apart he didn't know that fate would once more bring them together.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ( Rated PG 13)

Many thanks to Moo Moo who help me with the rated parts!

And no silent readers! Do comment!

"Yohoo , it's after exams. Let's go out and celebrate tonight!" Sakura shrieked.

Faces of the people in the class brightened at the thought of relaxing and having fun, and most nodded their agreement. Except for one person.

"Oh Sakura, I can't drink. I…think…I will be knocked out after a few sips of wine." Hinata feebly protested.

Despite Hinata's repeated protests, she was still dragged by Sakura to join in the fun and to mix around with the rest of her classmates.

At the pub

" The first game up…Seven Minutes in Heaven! A boy and a girl will be selected and they will be enclosed in the storeroom, for 7 minutes. During this time, anything, absolutely anything can happen between them!!! We promise, not to peep, wahahah!" Sakura giggled.

" The first girl to be selected is OMG..Me" , Sakura screamed as she picked up a piece of paper from the pink bowl, signaling her name.

Sakura's tense face then broke out in a wide grin as the boy chosen to play the game with her turned out to be Sasuke.

Sasuke entered the room with a cheeky grin, while Sakura tiptoed into the room after him, with anticipation written plain on her face.

In the storeroom

"So?" Sasuke shot at Sakura. While Sasuke might appear to be a play-boy due to his attractive boyish looks, he was actually a gentleman at heart, and would not force Sakura to do anything against her will.

As Sakura blushed and stared at her feet, Sasuke awkwardly paced to and fro the storeroom. Staring at Sakura's blushing cheeks, Sasuke could also feel blood rushing to his cheeks. Her soft curves were alluring and the scent of woman was beginning to penetrate his senses, fuzzing his logic and sense. Sasuke sucked in a huge gulp of air and quicken his pacing to shake off the rising temperature that he seem to be experiencing.

Sakura, on the other hand, was unaware of the thoughts that were going through Sasuke's mind.

" It's now or never", Sakura thought, and blurted out, " I have always liked you."

(Silence )

After a long uncomfortable silence, Sasuke finally revealed his feeling for Sakura through his actions. Both Sakura and Sasuke emerged from the store room disheveled, with smiles on their faces. Knowing smiles fleeted across the faces of their classmates, but nobody spoke. It was a magical moment for both Sakura and Sasuke, they knew.

The next hour went along with lots of laughter and fun. Everyone was enjoying themselves, drinking wine/beer and dancing along to the music that was being played. As time passed, it came for the last couple to play the game of "Seven Minutes in Heaven". By that time, most of the guys, including Gaara was more than a little drunk. Hinata herself, having a poor stomach for liquor, was feeling a bit unconscious of her surroundings already.

'The first person to stay in the room is…' As Sakura open the piece of paper, her eyes widened and a wicked smile appeared on her face. "Hinata".

"The second person to stay in the room is…" Sakura raised her voice in anticipation and unrolled the tattered piece of paper in her hand. Her eyes shot a pitying glance at Hinata and finished with a meek "Gaara".

The room became unnaturally silent and it felt like everyone could hear Hinata's heartbeat, quickening every second. Sakura squeezed Hinata's hand gently and said "Scream if anything is amiss."Within seconds, Gaara and Hinata were ushered into of the room and Sakura turned the lights off and locked the door. The room was shrouded in darkness. Hinata could barely see Gaara, sitting just a metre away from her.

In her slightly drunken state, Hinata seemed to see her childhood friend, Gaara materializing in front of her. Hinata couldn't blinked back her tears, and hugged him tightly, sobbing, "Why did you leave me alone? I waited for you! Why did you break your promise to me?" Hinata stared at Gaara, not believing her eyes, and clutched at him, wishing that that moment would never come to an end.

As Gaara stared at the sobbing girl, his heart broke. He sworn to protect her, yet he had hurt her. That wasn't his plan at all, as Gaara had believed that Hinata would forget about him quickly, and easily search for new company. He didn't expect that Hinata had missed him as much as he had missed her. At the thought that he might never have a second chance to hold Hinata in his arms, Gaara couldn't stop himself from returning Hinata's embrace.

_Just for this moment._

_He would return to her._

Gaara was warm and smelt of malt and beer, which was surprisingly nice-smelling to her. Staring at Gaara, Hinata did something that she would never have dared to do if she had been in the somber state. She leaned up and kissed Gaara hesitantly on the lips. For a split moment, Hinata's heart stopped as she thought that Gaara would disappear, and her dream would end just there. Then, Gaara returned Hinata's kiss and Hinata's world dissolved. Hinata moaned softly when she felt a large hand snake around her waist to the small of her back, caressing that sensitive spot. It sent tingles all over her body and Hinata blushed involuntarily in the darkness. Gaara had slipped his tongue into Hinata explored her mouth entirely. She tasted fresh like mint, he noticed and continued to deepen their kiss. Hinata felt her energy slipping as seconds passed and any lingering resistance ebbing away.

Hinata only realized that the person she was kissing wasn't Gaara when she was jerked awakened by the sudden feel of hardness between her thighs." Stop…" Hinata gasped softly. For the next few moments, Gaara didn't seem hear Hinata's words, as he was intent on seeking the release that he desired. Tears that had been welling in Hinata's eyes began to fall as she lay still on the floor. " The wetness on Hinata's cheeks was a wake-up call for Gaara, and he remained rigid for a moment. Then he jerked away from Hinata, muttering curses under his breath. Relief should have overcome Hinata and yet strangely, there was an underlying sense of disappointment.

Hinata's body tensed up again when she felt his hand stroking her tear-stained cheek, trying to wipe away her tears. She stared at Gaara, with a mixture of fear and puzzlement. When Gaara realized what he was doing, he quickly yanked back his hand . "Remember. I'm a bad guy…" Gaara said with a smirk. But Hinata noticed that the smirk never really reached his cold eyes , which seemed to be filled with sorrow .

_I Am Sorry_.

TBC.


End file.
